


Steward of her body

by TomEn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Denethor is a man who takes what he wants.





	Steward of her body

As his fingers work on her firm breasts, Eowyn can only moan. He takes a grape and puts it into her mouth slowly as she sits on his lap. She accepts the sweet fruit, closing her eyes and wondering that Denethor is probably at the same age as her king. But there is not sign of old in this man. He is completely different from Theoden. Denethor is a descendant of the ancient conquerors, a heir of the Numenor, despite being just a steward. Such a men take whatever they want and there is nothing that can stand on their way.

Eowyn knows that she can just say "no" and leave this room. But as he slowly undresses her, she realizes that somehow she is in his power, enchanted by the might of his authority. He kissses her roughly, in the demanding way, taking what's rightfully his. When she is completely naked, spread on the big bed, she feels shiver of anticipation. His hands are touching her everywhere, and his touch, despite being predatory, makes her body feel hot and aroused. When he starts riding her, she offers no resistance but just begs him to give her everything he can. And he does, turning the proud lady of Rohan into moaning girl. 

A next day, when she stands in front of him as a leader of the Rohan's deputation, she has to do her best to keep her legs tight. Her man reads the words of the message from her king to the steward of Gondor. She tries to keep her eyes down, feeling familiar, disturbing wetness between her legs. And then he says that he'll answer the message later, but there is some urgent stuff he has to discuss with princess of Rohan. Other men leaves the room instantly. Just as the door is closed, he takes a grape into his fingers and waves to her. She falls on her fours and crawls to him, eating grapes from his hand as he strokes her golden hair and slowly unbuttons his robe...


End file.
